Fate Henshin
by basch71
Summary: Emiya Shiro always wanted to be a superhero. However what happens when life gives him that chance? Evil magicians,Vampires,supernatural beings,magic. Seems like the recipe for a superhero story! Featuring Fate/Stay Night,Tsukihime,& KnK.


Basch71 here, I don't own the characters to Fate/Stay Night & Tsukihime. All credit goes to Type-Moon & Kinoko Nasu.

***ooo***

You know, I always wanted to become a hero. But to become a hero you need dreams, and honor. Just like the superheroes from my childhood. Someone heroic, someone who can be there when things become grim and when there's no one to turn to when all is lost.

But…

With what powers exactly? Well, to be exact, I do have a little bit of magic to work with that I learned from my father, Emiya Kiritsugu, ever since I was a kid. However, it's not something remarkable that would give people "ohh's & ahh's" or wouldn't be very useful in battle. Reinforcement magic, I could probably turn a stick to be as hard as steel. In the end, it's still a stick.

***ooo***

Walking back home from school…

"Umm , Senpai? Are you feeling alright?"

Sakura walking back home seems worried about me after I snapped out of my own little world in my head…

"Oh, Sakura, I'm fine. Just a bit tired after staying up a bit late last night but nothing to worry about…"

Which would only be half of the story, the other half being my daily training which my father has me drilled to do every night so I can perfect being a mage. Well, I did beg him to teach me. But it becomes quite draining at times. Trying to stabilize my magic so it's perfected instead of being half-assed, while increasing my Magic Circuit count. If we would put this in RPG standards, I would have around 500 MP while my father has say around 30,000-ish. Which would sound absurd but in his case but considering the kind of magic he works with, it's reasonable.

"Senpai, it's not healthy to stay up late all the time, at this rate you'll look like a zombie…"

"Don't worry, it's not "all" the time. Get myself something to eat, some rest, and I'll be fine. Which reminds me, what are we having today?"

"Not sure, but isn't your mom cooking today?"

Which makes me wonder since I'm starting to feel hungry now…

***ooo***

Emiya Residence…

"Huh? What's this?"

Outside the front door, there's a card lying on the floor…

"What is it Senpai?" Sakura staring at the card with wonder…

"Not sure, a tarot card? Or some kid's trading card which was left behind?"

Checking the area but with no one in sight. The card itself featured some warrior with a bow & arrow…

"Doesn't really seem to be anything special or something."

Decided to pocket the card while opening the door…

Then I hear someone saying

"Onii-chan!"

"Wha..ooff…"

I couldn't think much of what happened other than Illya flying towards me and tackling me to the ground…

"Oww…Illya, there's no need to play rough like that…"

She's hugging me tight like she hasn't seen me in years.

"You're finally back home!"

I managed to get back up on my feet…

"Of course I have. Anyway lets go on inside."

***ooo***

It's dinner time and it's a packed house at the moment. Sakura sitting left of me while Illya sitting to my right, still being affectionate even after I got back home. Fuji-nee still being comedic in all her glory. Leysritt & Sella being indifferent while mom & dad listening in on Fuji-nee.

Looking at it now, I can't imagine life without my family. How dramatic would my life change if everybody was gone?

***ooo***

Training with magic requires utmost concentration. A breach in concentration would result in failure.

"Trace, on."

My mind can blueprint and map out various things such as a television set. I can see the details of it right down to individual errors in design as well as material. And since I tend to be a handyman in name, I consider this as a plus for me personally.

"Basic structure, analyze."

"Composition, analyze."

"Basic structure, alter."

A shinai in hand, reinforced, now stronger, more durable than the bamboo can give. Clutching the hilt, imagining what I can be with this. Definitely something more than the world has ever seen. A proud warrior! Although I'm quite horrible at swordsmanship, although I'm no more worse than my father. Fuji-nee considers us "a sight to behold" when both of us duel each other.

Hmm? I forgot that I still had that card from earlier. I reached and took out the card.

"This is…"

For some reason the card started to glow. Upon closer inspection, there seems to be a large abundance of Mana flowing from it.

"Is this some sort of artifact? There shouldn't be objects with such intense Mana lying around…"

This thing started to grasp my interests now.

***ooo***

At the crack of dawn, two warriors meet, out for blood. The grizzled older man waiting for his destined rival to arrive. An empty dojo, the sounds of the morning echoes through.

"So, I see you have arrived, my son."

Shinai in hand, my bandana steels my mind, my attire as if I was a Samurai straight out of the Warring States era. My father as well.

"Today is the day we settle the score, father."

Emiya Kiritsugu rises as the unmovable mountain in my path…

"Heh, I couldn't agree more…"

Such a monster, he clearly sees victory in his favor. No, not today it's not.

We both stand at ready, at any second, one us will be destroyed.

I see it in his eyes, his lust for blood. A mad man. He's trying to play mind games with me. I see. Psyche me out so I drop my guard eh? Not happening! I grip my shinai with such intense fury. It's becoming difficult to keep my restraint.

Both of us begin to charge.

"!"

"!"

Our shinai's meet, each move responding towards the other. Our weapons start to destroy.

I slash towards the right…

"Hah!"

He intercepts by blow…

"Heh!"

Damn you, you crafty bastard…

I slash from above…

Spotting my attack, he blocks the above attack while under…

Then…

"Hah!"

He follows up with an outward thrust, it makes contact with my chest…

"Ahh!"

The impact sends me hurdling backwards… Then I hear

"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu…"

Above!

"Ryu Tsui Sen!"

The slash comes down like lightning upon my shoulder…

"Raagh!"

Overkill of a technique…

"Hah, it's not over yet! Raaaaagghhh!"

I prep my attack…

"Satsugeki Bukouken!"

I surge with a series of wild slashes which rendered Kiritsugu's defenses useless…

"O rya rya rya rya rya! Deeooo ryaaa!

"RRAAAAGGGHH!"

My last upward slash sent him flying on his back...

A loud crash filled the halls…

"Hah…haahh…"

What is this feeling?

"Haaaaaaaaaaaa…"

No way…

Kiritsugu gets up immediately…

"Hiten Misturugi Ryu…"

Prepare to…

"Ama Kakeru Ryu no Hirameki!"

"Haagghh!"

Such…speed…

How far this attack sent me flying?

*thud*

"Haah..haahhh…"

"If this is the best you can do then I'm not impressed."

He begins to walk away…

"N..o.."

"Hmm?"

"It's..not over.. yet!"

"Heh! If you wanna die that badly, be my guest!"

Gripping my shinai, attempting to channel all of my resolve, my soul!

"Aaahhh!"

"! This..this power…How can you still have so much energy left?"

"Heh. You are finished!"

Channeling my will…

"This blade…will grant everyone a bright future!"

My new found spirit guides my attack…

"Nnnoooo!"

"Zan!"

I won't

"Ku!"

I will

"Ten!"

"Shou!"

NEVER LOSE!

"Keeeen!"

I…

"Daaaggghhh!"

Finally…

Am the victor…

*thud*

Then I hear footsteps after the war died down. I hear

"Mom! Onii-chan and father are passed out again…"

***ooo***

After I recovered from my injuries (quickly, surprisingly), I began walking to school.

Looking down at the card, the large abundance of Mana stopped seeping. At the moment, it doesn't look much but last night, it's possible it's some sort of magical item but who honestly leaves it on someone's doorstep?

Many questions left unanswered…

***ooo***

It's lunch time…

Me and Issei are sitting in the the Student Body office having lunch…

"Emiya-kun, are you free after school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"In one of the classroom's, there seems to be a busted radiator. Considering it's still cold out and waiting for the radiator to be replaced could take a while. Since you're good at fixing things, I've been wondering if you can spare time?"

"Hmm..I got time, but damn, I also have work to boot as well…"

"Oh, then if that's the case then…"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it."

"Thank you man, appreciate it."

After class…

"Is this it Issei?"

"Ah, yes, it seems to be worn out."

"Let me check…"

I examine the radiator, it seems the aluminum pipes are starting to break in places. No holes are established but cracks are abundant, as well as the aluminum is starting to wear thin.

"Alright then, it'll take me a bit but this thing can still be redeemed."

"Again, thanks man."

"No problem."

***ooo***

About an hour passes since I got to work on the radiator…

"OK, this should do it."

I needed additional material but I managed to reinforce the aluminum so it won't break as easily.

"Now I need to get to work now."

***ooo***

I realized I was late but the manager knows me well and paid no mind to it. A few hours passed after I started work and it's already time to leave.

***ooo***

That card still lingered in my mind. What purpose does it have? And for one thing, why does that amount of Mana even exist in such a thing? To clarify, it's extraordinary. It's seems have an output that exceeds a magus can produce even such my father can't replicate.

Hmm…

I'll ask him about it when I get back home…

I pass through the park on the way…

The seemingly calming atmosphere with a cold night's air…

"Hmm? I know it's dark out but where are the lights?"

You would expect the lamp posts to be on but they're off for some reason?

The quiet nature, and a low crunching sound fills the air…

"What was that?"

Walking further, there seems to be some sort of animal in the distance…

"Is…that a wolf?"

It seems to be eating something, but for some reason, my instincts are telling me to flee the area…

*grrr*

It noticed and turned towards my direction…

Whatever it was eating…

!

Getting a clearer view, it looks like a human arm?

"What the hell is this?"

Every bone in my body is telling me to run in the other direction. It's slowly walking towards me.

Looking everywhere and there seems to be nothing I can use to defend myself with…

"Damn"

I began vacating from the area and the animal gave chase.

***ooo***

Passing by street corners and suspiciously nobody is out and about.

"Haah..haah…"

Running for my life for several minutes and it seems not to wanna give up.

So I ran into a nearby building hoping to lose it.

I locked the door…

*slam*

The wolf creature knocks against the glass door of the building and it's starting to crack…

"Haah..haah..What is this thing?"

This wolf looks more monstrous in appearance with darker fur and horns extending from its head.

*slam*

The glass is starting to crack more…

"Think of something, Shiro. Think!"

There seems to be an open elevator nearby. I approached and try pressing the buttons towards the upper floors…

*while pressing*

"Come on, hurry you piece of junk! Damn!"

Looks like I will have to use the stairs. While already running up the stairs to the next floor, I hear the glass breaking in the distance.

***ooo***

Running up about several flights of stairs and it's still giving chase.

Making it towards the roof with the emergency exit, I pop open the door and shut it immediately.

"Haah..haah.."

*slam*

I managed to keep it closed. That was such strong impact. If I don't think of something fast, I'll be on the inside of its jaws fairly quickly…

"Think"

*slam*

*slam*

This thing is too strong, I can barely keep the door closed…

*slam*

That last one pried the door open while setting me hurtling.

*grr*

"Haah..haah.."

This, this can't be how things end. What the hell was all that training for?

I hear something fly past me…

*boom*

A series of explosions are created, destroying that monster.

"Well I didn't expect to meet you here, Emiya-kun"

I turned around to find a girl standing majestically and triumphant after landing the killer blow, sporting a smirk.

A long red trenchcoat, flowing black hair, also is wearing the the school uniform for girls.

"T-tohsaka?"


End file.
